gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sessanta Nove
Sessanta Nove is a fashion label in the HD Universe appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description The brand is a high-end fashion label. Sessanta Nove is one of the designers extensively featured in GTA Online. Their store is inaccessible to the player, however multiple items of SN branded clothing and accessories can be purchased from the other clothing stores in GTA Online. Locations There is only one store in Los Santos, located in Rockford Hills. SessantaNove-GTAV-DaylightFront.png|Portola Drive and Eastbourne Way (night view). Influence The brand is based on real life French fashion label and features a similar monogram logo to its real life counterpart. Sessanta Nove means "69" in Italian, keeping up with Rockstar Games' ongoing use of this sexual humor gag. The building on Portola Drive is based on 295 North , occupied by Louis Vuitton's flagship Beverly Hills store as it appeared prior to being remodeled in 2014 . Clothing Starting with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC for Grand Theft Auto Online the online player was able to buy designer clothing from the accessible clothes stores. During Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 Weekend Special, a special "N$" T-shirt (parodying the "SN") was made available for the players who completed the Daily Objectives on July 12th, 2015Official Newswire announcement. The The Diamond Casino and Resort update features a plethora of Sessanta Nove clothing inside the Casino Store, including new variants of previous SN clothes with an updated ‘Sessanta Nove’ font. Liveries Starting with the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 DLC for Grand Theft Auto Online the online player was able to buy a vinyl wrap livery for the Enus Windsor. This livery introduced the Brass Knuckles element to the company logo. Sessanta Nove liveries were added to the Faction Custom Donk, as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update. The Gunrunning and Doomsday Heist updates added over a dozen new upgraded variants of weapons that could be customized with a SN wrap, with the player having the option to also change the base color of the livery itself. The Mammoth Avenger, Vapid Speedo Custom, Maibatsu Mule Custom, MTL Pounder Custom, Mammoth Patriot Stretch and Übermacht Revolter were introduced with either a mono or multi-color variant of the SN vinyl wrap with the After Hours update, with some being timed-exclusive unlocks. The Benefactor Terrorbyte was made available with several optional interior livery designs, one of which being the SN wrap. With the Arena War update, every Future Shock variant of the Arena contenders include the option of having a smaller, cleaner SN wrap as part of a livery selection, these vehicles include the MTL Future Shock Cerberus, Benefactor Future Shock Bruiser, HVY Future Shock Scarab, Vapid Future Shock Imperator, Declasse Future Shock Brutus, Vapid Future Shock Dominator, Weeny Future Shock Issi, Bravado Future Shock Sasquatch, Vapid Future Shock Slamvan, Declasse Future Shock Impaler, Annis Future Shock ZR380 and the Western Motorcycle Company Future Shock Deathbike. This update also included the Principe Deveste Eight, a hypercar with an available SN livery. The The Diamond Casino and Resort update also includes the Enus Paragon R and Paragon R (Armored), as well as the Benefactor Krieger hypercar, all of which have an SN livery available. Galllery Clothing Ill-Gotten_Gains_GTA_V.jpg|DLC Clothing featuring the SN designer logo. Illgotten007.jpg|DLC Clothing. Liveries Windsor livery 1 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Monogram. Windsor livery 2 GTA V.png|Sessanta Nove Multi-Color. Enus_Windsor_GTA_V.jpg|DLC wrap on the Windsor. FactionCustomDonk-GTAO-Trailer.png|Sessanta Nove liveries on the Faction Custom Donk. Deveste-GTAO-front-SessantaNove.png|The Sessanta Nove livery for the Deveste Eight. ParagonR-GTAO-front-SessantaNove.png|A Sessanta Nove livery for the Paragon R. General PortolaDrive-GTAV-SculptureAndAdderSpawned.png|The Adder outside the store. Trivia *A Truffade Adder can sometimes be found parked outside the store Portola Drive. This is a reference to the 'Bijan Pakzad edition' parked on the same spot on Rodeo Drive. References pl:Sessanta Nove de:Sessanta Nove es:Sessanta Nove uk:Sessanta Nove Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Clothing Stores